¿Veneno o Salvación?
by kokoro-onegai
Summary: ¿Qué tan léjos llegarías por salvar a la persona que más amas? Y si las consecuencias trajeran más consecuencias de las que imaginas, ¿confesarías? Todo por amor. Se aceptan Reviewws, 1er hp fic. nn


"**¿Veneno o Salvación?"**

" No podía dejarte morir. Espero que algún día lo entiendas"

Cedric despierta en una cama no exactamente de una enfermería u hospital conocido, no tardó tiempo en reconocer su habitación en el Dormitorio de Hufflepuff.  
No recordaba nada y para colmo ni escuchar su pensamiento era posible con la terrible jaqueca que le invadía.

La habitación estaba sola, salió de los dormitorios intentando encontrar rastros de movimiento pero todo estaba desierto. Se aproximó a las primeras escaleras que encontró y una cabellera familiar subiendo aquellas lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Harry? – preguntó Cedric con un hilo de voz como recordando cómo hablar.

En efecto, era Harry Potter, aquel muchacho ahora bien formado se detuvo al reconocer aquella voz. No podía ser, sus ojos denotaban tal sorpresa que parecían salir de su órbita, lentamente subió la mirada para descubrir a su viejo amigo, algo pálido y apenas pudiendo sostenerse en pié frente a él y su primera reacción, algo obvia fue correr hacia él a abrazarlo. Algo casi imposible tomando en cuenta que estaban en las escaleras, ocasionando que Harry, apenas llegando al último escalón, tropezara y cayera sobre el apenas conciente Cedric.

- ¡Cedric!¡ Estás bien!, Lo siento, esque yo… ¡Estás despierto! –la alegría de Harry era tal que cuenta no pudo darse hasta momentos después que llegaran sus dos amigos que venían tras él para descubrirlo encima del desvalido y se levantara rápidamente el ahora colorado mago.

- ¡Ah!, lo siento. Es sólo que yo… Me alegra verte despierto después de tanto tiempo, empezé a dudar si lo harías, para ser honesto. Pero, bueno, lo importante es que ten encuentras bien. Porque, lo estás. ¿Cierto?

- Eh , yo… Estoy bien, eso creo. Estaba en mi dormitorio pero no encontré a nadie.  
La cabeza me da vueltas, pero me he perdido de algo, de eso estoy seguro.

- Cedric, ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? Lo que pasó con Quien tú Sabes? Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que necesites saber. Recibiste un hechizo mortal y te encuentras con vida. Extraño, cierto, pero si e encuentras con vida, lo demás no importa.  
Los demás se encuentran desayunando, de ahí venimos pero Harry, Ron y yo vinimos a visitarte, normalmente alguien se encargaba de cuidarte pero parece que el hambre le ganó la batalla.

- ¿Quien Tú Sabes?, ¿Hechizo?, Perdonen pero estoy algo confundido, tengo hambre y no me siento muy bien que digamos. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Acaso… ¿Caí en un coma?

- No es precisamente un coma, simplemente estabas vivo pero inconciente. –respondió Ron.

Eso es un coma, genio. Cedric, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves algo mareado… ¿Cedric?...

- ¡Ah! Despertó al fín. Su amigo le estuvo acompañando toda la tarde. Enseguida le hablo – La enfermera abandonó la habitación por un minuto, dejando a un confundido estudiante con aún más interrogantes de las que creía haber coleccionado hace unos minutos, quizás horas.

- ¡Despertaste! Ah, creí que volverías a permanecer otros días inconciente, realmente me preocupaste -

- Ah, tengo que ir por unas hierbas, ¿necesitas algo más niño?

- No creo, gracias. ¿Podré irme de aquí hoy?

- Mañana en la mañana tal vez. Por ahora, necesitas descansar, vuelvo en 2 horas. –la enfermera cerró la puerta dejando a los dos estudiantes completamente solos en la enfermería.

- Así que…Me desmayé. –trató de romper el silencio entre el Griffindor y él.

- Ah, sí. Simplemente te desplomaste en el suelo y te traje aquí en mis brazos.

Ambos se ruborizaron al pronunciarse ésa última parte. Permanecieron callados otro par de minutos hasta que Harry no pudo más.

¡Lo siento! Tengo que… Escucha: la competencia, cuando Colagusano te lanzó aquél hechizo, creí que te había perdido, quizá no lo recuerdes pero así sucedió. Estuviste al borde de la muerte en verdad. Y cuando regresamos al estadio, verte casi sin vida, era inaceptable para mí. Salí corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido, recordando momentos que pasé hace unos años en ése lugar y encontré a un unicornio. Era un magnífico ser, tan blanco y puro; su sangre era la clave para devolverte y no iba a darte por muerto, así que me acerqué a él y lo dormí con un hechizo simple que aprendí, clavé una pequeña navaja en su lomo, tomé unas pocas gotas de sangre y volví a cerrar la herida pero no me quedé a ver qué sucedió con él. Salí corriendo al estadio, aún envuelto en lágrimas y tú seguías ahí, en el suelo. Ellos te habían tomado por muerto y había cubierto tu cuerpo con sábanas, tu pulso era imperceptible y la gente ya no estaba junto a tí. Me senté al lado tuyo y descubrí tu cara. Jamás espero verte así nuevamente, Cedric. Nunca.  
Tomé el gotero en el que se encontraba la sangre de unicornio y las derramé en tu paladar. Inmediatamente abriste los ojos, me viste y tus labios temblaron un poco, tomaste mi mano y perdise el conocimiento. Después de varias semanas que parecían ser infinitas, ayer despertaste y ahora te encuentras a salvo, aquí junto a mí.

Cedric no tenía palabras, todo aquello que acababa de escuchar. Era increíble, jamás se le habría cruzado la idea de que Harry arriesgase su vida por él y que todo eso ocurriera mientras él estaba inconciente.

- Cedric, yo te amo. Sólo a ti y a nadie más, lo que hice… No me arrepiento. Preferiría que me encerraran los mil demonios a verte de nuevo tan frío y sin aquella luz tan propia de ti en tus ojos. Lamento que te haya pasado ésto, de verdad que lo siento, Cedric. Y siento también que hayas tenido que saberlo de ésta manera.

Harry recargó su cabeza en la cama de Cedric y comenzó a sollozar. Trató de apretar los puños pero una caricia en su nuca le hizo aflojar sus manos. Levantó la cabeza esperando lo peor y…

- Harry, yo… -

Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo, le puse muchas ganas.  
Acepto críticas tanto positivas como negativas., comentarios, opiniones, etc.  
Tal vez tenga muchas fallas, no soy tan fanática de Harry Potter en sí, sólo de ciertas cosas y personajes, lo siento.  
Que tengan un lindo día, espero actualizar pronto, espero sus Reviws. ññ

m.


End file.
